Complicated Love
by saraxox3
Summary: Born in raised in Bon Temps Lyric didn't always live a normal life. She knew the secrets of the unknown before anyone else did, before they showed themselves. She was in love with one of those secrets that was hidden from the world. However, That all changed when a vampire named Eric Northman came into the picture and changed her life completely. Alcide/OC, Eric/OC
Hey guys! This is my first story on here so bare with me. I own nothing but my own character and her story. Hope you enjoy! please review I would love to hear feedback!

* * *

I cursed at myself as I sat up. I looked at the time and saw that it was ten O'clock. I was surprised that I was't woken up by any screaming, telling me to get my worthless ass out of bed like he did every morning. Then again he could have left taking the only money we had a drove to the nearest bar to drink his sorrows away. It wasn't always like this. We used to live in a once story house since it was only the three of us. We use to be happy, there wasn't any name calling and or violence but that was all before she died. Now here we are living in this run down shack that was once a beautiful home of three.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for the day. Usually I would have dressed in my uniform but I had off today. Damn that Sam Merlotte. I had told him when I started that I didn't want to take off for reason that he doesn't know but he said that I worked to hard and I needed a at least one day off.

I looked around for the keys to the beat up pick-up truck and forgot that he took it. Sighing I slipped on my showed ad grabbed my bag and locked the door before walking out, not that it ,mattered anyways. Merlotte's was about a five minute walk from my house. It wasn't that bad, but it felt longer because of the hot Louisianan air. I began to see the parking lot and walked faster because I did't want to stay in this heat any longer than I had too.

"Hey Sam!" I said happily as I sat down in the bar chair.

Sam stopped chatting with one of the customers and face me. He had a shock/angry look on his face. I wasn't scared of him though I knew he would hurt me especially after he shook his head.

"You do know that when someone says that you have a day off that your not supposed to go anywhere near work." He said as dried some of the glasses.

"And I told you that I didn't want to take off." He gave me a small smile.

"Don't you have any friends or family that you haven't seen in a while?" I shook my head.

"Nope just you Sam, and Sookie, and Lafayette and-"

"I get it." He said as he let of a chuckle. "You need to get out more."

" I know, Well I do have this one friend that doesn't work here."

"Oh, well why don't you give her a call and get out of here for a while." I shook my head no.

I haven't spoken to her in three year after the accident with my father. She was so pissed off that she almost killed him and I couldn't let her do that even tho I wanted her to.

"We haven't spoken in forever and I don't think she'll remember me."

"Try." Signing I took out my sidekick and searched for the number.

I was nervous to press the call button but I knew I had to. Sam was right even though I didn't want to admit it. Waiting for her to answer I tapped my fingers on the counter something that I've always done when I'm nervous.

"Hello?"

"Hey Janice, it's me." I heard a gasped on the other side hearing how surprised she was to hear me.

"Holy shit, Lee is that you. I thought you didn't want to talk to me after what happened."

"No, I thought you didn't want to talk to me." She laughed.

"So what's up."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out since I'm off work?" I said nervously.

"Hell yeah, the pack is having a big get together tonight and I would love for you to come."

"I don't want to intrude, I mean I know how much those dinner mean to you guys."

"It's cool, I'll talk to the pack master about you joining us. Oh and I almost forgot to tel you that Alcide is going to be there." She cooed

I blushed remembering the last time I saw Alcide Herveaux. I always had a crush on her brother and Janice used to tease me about it all the time when we were younger. We were the closest friends until Debbie happened. I hated that friggin Were, she always got jealous every time Alcide and I would hang around each other. She always to back off and say that I was always try to runin Alcide and her's relationship.

"Don't worry Debbie won't be there, she's hyped up on V now."

"Really, I always new that she was no good."

"Mhmm, well I gotta get going, I'll pick you up tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be at Merlotte's."

"Ok, see you then." I hung up the phone and looked at Sam who was smiling at me.

"Happy?" He nodded very.

"Hey Lee ! Hey Sam!" I heard a familiar female voice say from behind. Turing around I saw my blonde friend waving at us with big smile on her face.

"Hey Sook, what are you so happy about?" Sam sighed.

"I wish you didn't ask her that."

"Oh shut up." She said before slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"I had sex with Bill." I hear Sookie giggle than heard Sam groan.

"Who's bill?" Giving them both a confusing look.

"My boyfriend?" She said tilting her head showing she was confused too. "Oh! I forgot you don't work the night shift." I nodded to her and turned to Sam giving him a sad eyes and a cute smile.

"About that-"

"No, you already work to much." He said cutting me off.

"I'm almost here all the time as it is and I need the extra money."

"No." Sookie coughed trying to gain our attention back.

"Sorry you were saying something about this Bill guy?"

"Hes a vampire." I looked at her in shock.

"Vampires are no good sook, trust me I know."

"How do you know, have you ever been with one?" I shook my head no and remeber all the stoires I heard about them from Janice and her family. "Than you have no right to judge, they're just like us but different."

"Sookie there nothing like us."

"Like you, you mean. They may not be normal but they have rights too." She said before stomping away. I gave Sam a strange look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam shook his head.

"She can't hear the vampire's thoughts."

"That explains a lot."

xxxxxx

I sat at the bar most of the day as I waited for it to become dark. Janice texted a few hours ago saying that she'll pick me up at six so we can get ready. Sam finally let me work after begging him for ten minutes straight. He said that the only thing that I could do was help clean the classes and give him the order that people wanted to drink because I was to young to serve alcohol which was fine wit me cause I hated that stuff anyways. I was minding my own business when I felt someone threw something at him. I didn't feel like making a scene so I ignored them and continued to dry and put away glasses. I finally had enough when they still kept throwing spit balls at me.

"What do you want!" I said a little bit to loud as the everyone in the dinner looked at me.

"Geez, if I knew you were grumpy I would've brought Alcide with me." I looked at the female in shock.

"Janice!"I yelled and ran over to her pushing Sam out of the way nearly spilling the drink on the customer. I mouth sorry and hugged Janice.

"You ready to go, we already wasted ten minutes." I nodded.

"Yeah, just let me say bye."

I said goodbye to everyone and tried to look for Sookie, but Arlene said that she left early with Bill. I gave Sam a hug goodbye and heard me tell me to be careful as he stared at Janice as if he knew her secret. On our way to her house we chatted a little trying to catch up on what we missed in each other lives. She told me about all the parting she have done and the guys that she been with, she also told me a little about Alcide which I was happy to hear about. I was telling her about my father and how he gotten worse since the last time I saw her.

"You need to leave. That house brings you nothing but pain."

"I can't just leave, and if I go I have no place to live."

"You can stay with me." I shook my head no.

"I can't do that to do, pulse Bon Temps is my home."

"What about Alcide?"

"No Janice." I paused for a minute and gave her a scared look. "You haven't told him about my father have you?"

"No, he has asked about why you haven't been around anymore but I haven't told him anything. Oh and before I forget not a lot of people are happy about you coming to dinner since your an outsider and all, so just try your best to ignore them.


End file.
